Sayonara
by lovebaby
Summary: Horo's leaving tomorrow. Can Tao Ren bare to say good-bye? [RXH warning: yaoi] Rating for languages


**Note:** You're all probably wondering why I keep on posting stupid one-shots instead of updating my stories. I'm sorry, but: 1, my one-shots are not stupid, grrr. 2, I'm putting all my stories on hold for a while, after I get over my writer's block. 3, I'm practicing writing one-shots and yaoi. Thanks for being patient with me. **ducks for any flying tomatoes** I SAID SORRY!

_italic:_ thoughts

**Sayonara**

"Ren, sir! You have a phone call..." The butler called, pulling Ren away from the computer screen.

"Hello?" Ren asked, one hand still on the keyboard.

"Ren, my man! Can you come over?"

_Swell!_ Ren lamented under his breath as he recognized Yoh's chirpish voice.

"Why? I'm busy, Asakura!" He gritted "So if you can't find a good reason, I'm not coming..."

"Horo and Pirika are leaving tomorrow... So we're throwing them a party..." The other line beamed.

"I'll be there!" Ren exclaimed before throwing the phone onto the floor.

"Is he coming?"

"Yup!" Yoh grinned, litting up Horo's smile.

The two trailed downstairs into the living room, where the party held. Over at the corner, the girls were saying goodbyes. In the mi Ryu and his friends held a party of their own. Some of the social outcasts like Hao and Lyserg sat there and there all across the room. The music was pumping loudly as Yoh joined in with Chocolove and Ryu. Leaving Horo to count the last moments he had.

9:30 p.m

"Are we there yet?" Ren groaned in annoyance.

"I apologize, sir... We seem to be stuck in traffic..." The driver said as he observed the other cars around them.

_Great! Just great!_ Ren's mind shrieked as his blood seethed. His hands clutched together. His lips bittened. He quietly cursed himself for being so oblivious. The driver for being so retarded. The traffic for being damn slow. And Horo, for not telling him sooner.

"Shit!" Ren gritted as the number one jumped to two on his watch. The thoughts of Horo leaving raced through his mind before Ren kicked the limo's door open brazenly.

"Sir!"

"I'll get there by foot!" He informed the poor driver before running like hell toward Funbari Hill.

10:00p.m

Horo sighed quietly. His mind whirled as the boy choked on the eighth bottle of sake. _Ren's not coming!_ His mind screamed, causing the worst migraine. The bottle dropped from his hand as his shoulders slumped, lowering his head onto the table.

"Tell me, my Ainu friend, why the pale face?" Ryu asked, half hiccuping.

"Ren..." Horo said weakly, almost inaudible. His hands went limp as his eyes slowly shut tight.

10:30 p.m

_Made it!_ Ren gasped. He jerked the door covering the source of the deafening music and childish prattles. Quickly, the Chinese boy ploughed his way through the crowd, locating the spiky hair Ainu. The sight of Horo resting unconscious on the table displeased him instantly.

"What happened to him?"

"The young lad drank some sake. Then passed out" Ryu explained, his face redened as he gulped down the leftover sake. "Seemed upset..."

"Ainu baka..." Ren rebuked, building up a fake composure though guilt harshly stabbed him. He set down besides the ice Shaman and shook him slightly.

"Wake up, baka..."

"Hmmm..." Horo flinched a little, but remained sleeping.

"Wake up!" Ren pulled him from the table, only to shake him a little bit more. Defied Ren's command, Horo's head tilted to the side. He let out a soft snore, as if wanted to enrage Ren.

"You damn bastard! Wake up now!" He gritted. But seemed to only rock Horo into a deeper slumber. After fifteen minutes of struggling to wake up his friends, the Great Tao Ren reluctantly gave in.

He grabbed Horo by his left arm and placed it over his shoulder. Slowly, he lifted the taller shaman and trailed upstairs. Although Horo was clearly bigger, it didn't take Ren much effort to drag him, seeing how strong Ren was.

Violently, Ren kicked the door of Horo's room opened. He then gently placed the sleeping baka onto the white mattress.

"So this it is? Not even a decent goodbye?" Ren grumbled. He flopped down besides the sleeping Horo, his voice grew infuricate. "You damn ass, how could you go to sleep? How can I ever say goodbye now?"

Ren cringed as Horo moaned softly and turned toward him.

"Bastard..." Ren whispered. His hands tightened his pants. His eyes fixed on the sleeping gesture.

The pain inflicted as the thought of Horo's departure emerged. The Chinese Shaman questioned himself of his feelings. The feelings that throbbed his heart everytime he saw Horo.

Tomorrow... All the cause of his pain will be gone. Maybe a month. A year. Forever. Maybe. Then why did he feel so miserable? So daunt? So empty? So void?

"So I guess this is it... Our goodbye..." Ren whispered to the ice shaman, knowing Horo was not listening "I know I've been harhs on you for a while now, and I apologize. I guess you'll be glad to get rid of me, huh? He gulped at the thought. "But still, I will miss you, Horo..."

Slowly, Ren made his departure, leaving the ice shaman in the solitary darkness. The shimmering moonlight shone brightly upon the young Ainu as a smile crept on his face.

Sayonara...

**The End**

**A/N:** Pointless fic, I know... No kissing, no hugging, no lemon, only Ren saying goodbye to himself...

**Ren:** I'm glad you didn't include any of those.

**Horo: weeps** Ren, you so harsh...

**A/N:** Oh come on, Ren, I know that you really want me to include at least one of those **grins evilly**

**Ren:** Never...

**Horo:** Ren you big meanie! Anywayz, lovebaby, aren't you gonna continue this? I mean, will I ever see Ren again?

**Ren:** I hope not...

**Horo:** REN!

**A/N:** NO! MUWAHAHA, I'm gonna get back to my YXA fics.

**Ren:** What?

**A/N:** I thought you were going to be happy?

**Ren:** I... am... its Horo that's upset. **coughs**

**Horo: cries** It's the end! I will never see Ren again! EVER!

**A/N:** I'm just kidding, I'll write another fic, sequel to this one-shot. A corner for you guys to make out all you want **laughs**

**Horo:** Yay!

**A/N:** If I have time, I'll write you guys some drabbles too.

**Horo:** Double yay!

**Ren: sighs** I'm surrounded by imbeciles

**A/N:** Well, review everyone. I need something to keep myself occupied while watching these two make-out

**Ren:** WE DO NOT MAKE OUT **coughs** at least not in front of you, anyway **coughs**

**A/N:** What was that?

**Ren:** Nothing!


End file.
